


Trouble

by Veewritessometimes



Series: Treacherously Turned-on [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Banter, Canon Gay Relationship, Come Swallowing, Danger Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Object Insertion, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes
Summary: One hand holding the gun against Wylan, Jesper shoved his cock into the other boy’s face. “Suck.” He demanded, an unmistakable air of authority in his voice not usually present. It went straight to Wylan’s cock. “And don’t be making any trouble or I’ll have to shoot your pretty face.”-or-Jesper and Wylan enjoy some sexy gun time together.(Can be read on its own)
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Treacherously Turned-on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856140
Kudos: 39





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, I just couldn’t help myself-this time with more smut.  
> I know not many people will read this but you’re supposed to write what you enjoy, not what others enjoy, right?

Jesper’s guns were without a doubt his most prized possession, but if there was a doubt it would definitely be Wylan. So, why not combine the two things he loved the most, and have some sexy gun time with Wylan?

That had been the thought going through his head before he strode into the bedroom where Wylan was sitting, bored, on the bed. 

Wylan looked up from staring at his fingernails and said, “Hey Jes,” and then, noticing the pearl-handled revolvers in Jesper’s hands, added, “What are those for?” He eyed his boyfriend suspiciously.

“These bad boys,” Jesper said, swinging the revolvers around expertly in his hands, “are here just for you.”

Although Wylan suspected the guns were there just as much for Jesper as for him, he was still honoured that Jesper would bring them into the bedroom for him, knowing just how much they meant to Jesper.

“And what will you do with them?”  
“Nothing, if you do exactly as I say.” The statement was reassuring yet dangerously threatening at the same time. “ _You_ might get to do a few things with them though.” Jesper added, and Wylan flushed at both the implication of what Jesper had said, and the fact that Jesper trusted him enough for that.

“Now, strip. This is sexy time, not talky time.”  
“Hmm, you usually love talking so much.”  
“I said strip, Wylan.” Now Jesper pointed one of the guns at Wylan’s chest.

A thrilled shiver ran through Wylan’s body. He definitely had some kind of danger kink, loved the rush of having a gun pointed at him. Of course, he knew Jesper would never actually shoot at him, but that didn’t make the cool metal now pressed to the side of his head any less exciting.

“Strip, Merchling, or I will blow your brains out.”  
Not the most appealing imagery, but it worked. Wylan unbuttoned his shirt, and then looked at Jesper again for approval.

“Trousers too. Take everything off.”  
Wylan wiggled his trousers off and was left sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear.

“Everything. That means _every thing._ ” The gun metal was starting to warm up against Wylan’s skin, but before he could get too used to it, Jesper took the gun away again once Wylan was completely naked. 

“Kneel on the floor.” He demanded, but pushed Wylan down before he even had the chance to do it himself. The gun in Jesper’s other hand was pressed against Wylan’s temple.

Jesper unbuttoned his lime green trousers that accentuated his gorgeous ass (Jesper’s words) and pulled his cock out. One hand still holding the gun against Wylan, he shoved his cock into the other boy’s face. “Suck.” He demanded, an unmistakable air of authority in his voice not usually present. It went straight to Wylan’s cock. “And don’t be making any trouble or I’ll have to shoot your pretty face.”

Wylan opened his mouth to welcome Jesper, and met him with a swipe of his tongue.  
“That’s it.”

Wylan continued to suck passionately on his boyfriend’s cock, switching between the small kitten licks and trying to fit as much of the length into his mouth as he could. 

“Mm, yeah. That’s all a pretty face like you is good for, huh? Just good at sucking cock. It’s what you were made for.”

Wylan hummed an agreement around Jesper’s cock which sent waves of pleasure through the both of them. He couldn’t move his head for the gun still pressed to his temple, but he loved that he couldn’t get away. He didn’t want to anyway; he loved drowning in Jesper.

Hands gripped Wylan’s hair tightly and moved him further down on to Jesper’s cock until he was almost choking.

“Look at that, dirty little merchling choking on my cock and loving every second of it. You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you?”

Wylan gave another hum, at this point completely lost in Jesper, not able to think of anything else. He loved the way Jesper talked so dirty to him, loved the way his hands were threaded roughly into his hair, loved the cock that he was currently trying not to choke on. Everything was Jesper, Jesper, Jesper.

“You’re my good little boy aren’t you? All naked for me, doing whatever I tell you to. You keep this up and I don’t think I’ll have to shoot you.”

It struck Wylan suddenly how clothed Jesper was compared to him. He was still wearing those goddamn green trousers, and it made Wylan want to stuff his face with what part of Jesper was available all the more. 

Jesper’s cock touched the back of Wylan’s throat, and the incredible feeling made Jesper start fucking into Wylan’s mouth, his thrusts getting increasingly erratic. 

“I’m going to cum soon Wylan, and you’re going to swallow every single drop. You miss some and you won’t even have time to regret it.”

Jesper moved the position of the gun to point straight at Wylan’s face. The threat almost literally loomed over Wylan’s head. 

“You wouldn’t want me to ruin your pretty face, it would be such a shame.”

Wylan would never deliberately miss any of Jesper’s cum, but the threat still got his heart beating faster.  
Another deep hum around Jesper, and there was sweet, warm cum spirting directly into Wylan’s mouth and down his throat. With several gulps, it was all gone, and he licked his lips afterwards just for good measure. 

The whole time Jesper was moaning breathlessly. Nobody gave better head than Wylan Van Eck. Good job that that very boy also happened to be his boyfriend. 

Jesper lowered the gun and said “I suppose you deserve a little reward now.”

“Ooh, really?” Wylan’s eyes lit up excitedly, reminding Jesper of a little puppy. _His_ sweet, little puppy.

“Well, I did say you could do something with the guns.” Jesper smirked suggestively.

Wylan blushed. “Uh.. what can I do with the guns?”

“Oh I think you know, Wylan. Go on.” He put the guns gently down onto the bed in front of Wylan, offering them to him.

“You’re really gonna let me...?” Wylan couldn’t believe Jesper would actually let him do this. If he was thinking of the right thing, that is.

“Yes, they’re yours for now since you were such a good boy. Do whatever you want, as long as you’re careful. You break anything and you’re as good as dead.“

Wylan hesitantly picked up one of the guns laid out in front of him.  
“You want me to...?”

“I don’t want you to do anything. This is your choice, Wylan. What do you want to do?”

Wylan went redder and mumbled quietly, “I want..”  
“Speak up, I can’t hear you.”  
“I want.. um.. I want to... err..”  
“Wylan, if you can’t even tell me what you want, how are you going to actually do it?”

But that was the trouble. Saying it was somehow much harder than just doing it would be.

“Um, I can just show you?” Wylan offered.  
“Hmm, how about you tell me what you’re doing as you do it?”  
“Uh, ok.”

Wylan sat awkwardly on the bed, not sure what to do.  
“Go on then, Wylan. All this trouble for nothing?”

Wylan hastily set into motion, getting off the bed and declaring, “I need lube.”

He quickly grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and then wondered, “Are your guns clean, Jesper?”

“Squeaky clean.” Jesper reassured. “Just for you.” He added a little wink directed towards Wylan.

“Ok, good.” Wylan said, sitting back down on the bed. He got some lube on his fingers and then lay down on his front with his ass in the air.

“Mmm, nice ass.” Jesper mumbled.

Wylan moved a finger to put in his hole.  
“What are you doing now, Wylan?”  
“I’m, uh, preparing myself.”

Wylan pushed a finger in, and Jesper asked, “And how are you preparing yourself?”

“Can’t you see?” Wylan quipped.

“Uh uh, Wylan. Don’t make any trouble. Just answer my question. How are you preparing yourself?”

“I’m.. I’m stretching my asshole with my fingers. Happy now?” Wylan snapped.

“Ssh, Wylan. Calm down. I said no making trouble.”

“I’m sorry.” Wylan said quietly.

“Ok, now what are you preparing yourself for?”

“For.. for your gun, Jesper.”

“That’s right, not that hard is it?”

Wylan replied with a sigh as he added a second finger, and then scissored his fingers, stretching his hole further.

When he felt like he was ready, he reached for a gun and asked, “Is it alright if I put lube on this?”

“Sure, do what you want. Just don’t get any inside.” 

Wylan carefully lubed up the gun, and then got back into position with his ass in the air.

“Now what are you doing, Wylan?”

“I’m going to put the gun inside me.” Wylan answered. This was starting to get easier.

“And then what will you do?”

Ok, maybe it wasn’t that easy. “I’m going to.. uh, fuck myself on the gun.”

“That’s right, Wylan. Go on then.”

Wylan slowly started to insert the gun, and the danger of it was overwhelming. He knew the gun wasn’t loaded, but still, _an actual gun was going inside his ass._

Jesper watched in awe as the gun slid further and further into Wylan’s slick hole. It was an incredible sight, and he said as much. “Look at your greedy little hole just swallowing up my gun.”

“Nng,” Wylan moaned when the gun was in as far as it would go. He started to fuck himself back on the gun at an increasing pace, each thrust punctuated with a little “unh”.

“That’s it, Wylan. Does that feel good? Having my gun buried in your ass?” 

“Mm, yeah.” Wylan replied. “Gonna cum soon.”

“Cum whenever you want.” Jesper said calmly.

Wylan reached a hand down to touch himself but Jesper stopped him.  
“Do you think you can cum from just my gun in your ass, huh?”

“Mmh yeah, ok.” Wylan said, now roughly shoving the gun into his hole with each thrust.

“Go on, cum for me.”

That did it for Wylan, and he kept sporadically fucking the gun into himself as he came on to the bedsheets, moaning Jesper’s name.

Eventually the thrusts came to a stop and his breathing began to slow down. He removed the gun gingerly and then collapsed, tired, on to the bed. “I’m sorry for the mess,” He apologised.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll clean up later.” Jesper came over to Wylan and started stroking a hand through his lovely hair. “You did so well, Wylan. Thank you.”

“Mm, I love you.” Wylan mumbled, and Jesper savoured the moment. Wylan only ever got so lovey after an intense orgasm.  
“I love you too, Wylan,” He replied, playing along, but of course it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of what you thought. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
